


The AmazingPhil

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 10 Week Writer's Challenge [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Pyromania, Superheroes, Superpowers, hella angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Amazingphil realizeshe has superman type of powers and uses them to save the city from many things. this month there seems to be more fires after his apartment burned down.





	The AmazingPhil

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Hello! I am Phil Lester or AmazingPhil. I have always been a weird child and only recently I realized why. I have somehow become SUPER! Like i have superman’s powers but real. I have decided to pursue the nice route if possible because being a villain is more of a Dan thing. Oh yay! Dan Howell is my best friend and flatmate. I have decided not to tell him because, well, i don’t want pressure. Or get him into trouble.  
I live a normal life besides having super powers. I don't even use them that much. Only if needed, or fun. I have pranked Dan many of times now and it just gets better! I have yet to have like a villain like most superheros in books and stuff but I don't mind. I don't do much either. I mostly do burning buildings and the London eye.  
I have a cosplay with “AP” on it but if I save someone people call me ape man so I didn't think that through. But it is blue with red trim and hints of gold. I've got a mask and cape to go with it.  
I lived in my apartment with no secret hideout or anything. All the hideout I had was under the covers of my bed. But it was home and I was fine with it.  
Then one day I realized our apartment was on fire. I hear Dan calling from outside. “Phil. You need out of there. You will be burned to a crisp!” knowing I would save the people in other apartments first I decided to put on my suit. the fire was near my room and so I had an excuse to not leave. The I see the smoke pouring into my room  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
I must have lost my breath and passed out because i was on the floor with the flames around me. Thankfully my suit never caught fire. It seemed like there were people to save so i went to the back door and then flew up to look so that i just randomly appeared. And then went to each apartment and got everyone out as fast as possible. Then the fire in our flat became bigger. I heard a voice calling to me.  
“Please,” Dan said. “My friend is still in our flat. If you can, save him at all costs.”he sounded sheepish, but i couldn't help him. Unless myself walks out of the building then it would seem impossible. And i can't be two people at once. Sadly the universe made that decision for me. A second after he finished the fire must have hit something in the apartment because a random explosion came from it. No way myself could walk out and look fine.  
But then i looked at Dan. He looked like he lost the world. He thought he lost his best friend, but he didn’t. I was still here, but he didn’t know. I felt bad, i wanted to tell him, but i can’t. I feel like it would make anything worse. I don’t want that.  
So through the next couple of weeks i spied on Dan. Became his stalker for a change. I saw my funeral  
“ No! I won't accept it. He will come back.” Dan yelled. He was crying but didn't he must have not wanted to show his sadness past that. “he has to.”  
“I am afraid but he won't. He will never.” The therapist said.  
“yes he will. He has to. I know he will. He can't be…” Dan's voice trailed of.  
“I know it may be hard to believe but he is. He will never come back. Want to talk about the events? Do you think that may help?” The therapist looked at him with one of those looks. And he told her the story of everything. “I sorry but he doesn’t sound like he could have lived. He must have burned in that fire.” Dan broke into tears  
Oddly, more and more fires happened whenever he went, like a curse. One after another after another, all turned to smoke and ashes. And time and time again I had to save the people there.  
Then after a while, I got suspicious. So, I decided one night I would use my x-ray vision to watch what happens before a fire.  
I watched as Dan took out a match box and lite it on fire and dropped it. That must be why he is always safe before I get there, he doesn't need saving because he knows it is going to happen.  
Why is he doing this? I asked myself. I fell asleep thinking that. What does he have to gain? What has he lost? Next couple of days I saved many people from Dan’s destruction.  
One day, before he took out the matches I decided to ask him. I didn't want to see my friend this way. So I knocked on the door in my regular clothes. He opened it and he didn't look joyed. More surprised and disappointed.  
“I thought I killed you in the fire.” Dan said, a hint of hate in his voice. I was confused. “You think I wouldn't have tried to kill a freak before he got to me?”  
“what do you mean?” I said, confused even more.  
“like you wouldn't have thought I wouldn't notice? Trying to hide you have powers was a stupid idea. Yet, all of this would have happened earlier. You just delayed the inevitable.” he sounded just like a villain. Sadly I think I just found mine, and he is my friend. Confused and just stood there. “well, need to get to work.” .land hit light a match and walked past me. Then I realized what happened and saved everyone.  
All I could think was his eye. They showed madness. Like he went insane. I had no idea where that came from but I hope it is last time i see that look. He Didn't even seem happy to see me.  
The prime minister asked me to meet with them. they told me they realized i have been the one protecting everyone from the constant fires and they asked me if I would get rid of them. I didn't want to but I agreed because I even wanted some down time, but what would I do with Dan? He was the one causing all of it.  
I Found his next target and grabbed him out of the building before he did anything. “what the fuck man? Don't you know why I am doing this?”  
“no and frankly I don't care. Stop it if you want to stay.”  
“no it is too much fun. Fire is what I want and it's so easy to create. It also destroys everything in its way, like what I'll do to you.” he lunged at me but I moved 8ut of the way and he fell on his face.  
“I don't want to do this. If you promise you will stop starting fires then you can live in peace.”  
“but living in chaos,” he stood up. “is so much more fun.” the look in his eye must have told my instincts what to do. He looked liked he was gone and was replaced. This wasn't the Dan I knew, so I took him to the top of a building and let him dangle.  
“Phil, Phil what are you doing?” he said, finally he looked something other than a lunatic. “don't do this. Ill stop just let me live!”  
“but you could have killed hundreds, why would you think I could spare that?”  
“please. Don't do this. Let me live. I'll protect instead of cause. Just let me live!”  
“why would I ever trust you?” and I dropped him. Then I realized what i did and I disappeared.  
The prime minister gave me a thank you card for stopping him. I was on the news as a hero. But I felt like I didn't deserve it. I felt like something happened that I have never felt before then, rage. Dan had burned down many building just because. It had been many months, but I felt bad still. Was I too harsh? But I will never forget the sound, and the end product of that night. People thanked me for it. Like I wanted it to happen. It just escalated too quickly I didn't even think.  
Maybe if there is a next time, it will end a better way.


End file.
